food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rum/Story
Fondness Story i. Navy The biggest port of Gloriville – Valkyrie Port. This is the only point of entry within miles of the sea channel, because a long time ago, there were many sightings of the Leafy Sea Queen and her activities, causing the available navigation routes of sea travel for humans to dwindle, with only one left. As such, disputes between the merchant ships protected by the navy and Palata pirates have increased in intensity, and as a result, Valkyrie Port took on the burden of providing logistical and escort duties. Its just that, the current war with Palata has no foreseeable end, and the support that the royal family can allocate to the navy is just a drop in the bucket. In a situation like this, Food Souls ended up being an important source of manpower in the navy. It is precisely in this environment, that because of my innate talent of leading, I stood out from the rest of the Food Souls, and became one of the few colonels, although… I’ve never personally have had that kind of feeling. "Colonel, the outbound escort fleet has returned……h-heavy losses." Evidently, the news that the soldier bore was not good, but the fact is that there hasn’t been a good sign for the past few months. There are a number of reasons for failing successively in a long sea channel, not only because of enemy attacks, but the fallen angels lurking in the sea is also another important factor as to why the navy faces a loss. The food souls who only rely on their boats to fight are not capable of causing much harm to the flexible fallen angels in the sea, but once they lose their boat, the food souls that fall into the sea will face the ending of being cruelly slaughtered. This basically is a wasteful war expending lives, but that is all we can do to win. "Colonel Rum, good job on accepting the returning ship." Not long after coming to the port, my boss – the admiral also arrived. There is no contract between the both of us, but because of the navy system, I must also submit to him. "Yes, the losses this time are too heavy……actually, the control of damages and losses on the boat have already fallen too far behind, I don’t know if we could ask the royal family to give us some more support?" I know asking a request like this would lead to nothing. Everyone is completely clear of the reason why there’s not enough support. Seeing the helpless expression on the admiral’s face, all I could do was to turn away and continue working on. The situation is like this right now, while the entire country is being dragged into a war, everything in it is to serve the war. It is all for us to suck it up and persist on, and we can’t afford to not be united as one. ii. Thief Just as I said before, what the Navy needs right now is to be united as one, to go through this trial together, but inevitably there will be some unstable factors, such as the kneeling, dark-skinned asshole in front of me. "What are you doing!" The one being interrogated is a food soul I caught myself – Bak Kut Teh. To protect the battleships that come in to the port from getting destroyed by undercover spies, a guaranteed all-day alert is a must. Normally, it would just be a routine patrol, but unexpectedly before dawn today we really caught one, and the reason for capturing him is because he was about to steal a navy ship. "I remember that you are responsible for the logistics within the navy……Are you possibly a spy sent by Palata?" "That’s a misunderstanding, I am not a spy, although stealing the ship was really my goal……But as a food soul too, Master Colonel, would you listen to my explanations for a bit?" "If you wish to defend yourself, go talk to the judge of the military court." "Of course I’m not trying to defend myself, it’s just that……I wish to defend the food souls." "What did you say?" "Regarding the sacrifices for preparing for war we made until now, that so-called victory……" In my eyes, this fella is just trying to stall time by creating stories. While he was getting ready to go into detail, a soldier suddenly appeared and brought along a piece of bad news– In order to rush on time, a merchant vessel from Midgar set off early at midnight to sea. Even though we already assigned a ship for protection, we received news that they were besieged by pirate ships and require immediate support. "Honestly, at this time……!" I commanded the soldier to immediately notice the stationed crew to get ready to set sail. At the side, Bak Kut Teh was about to stand up, but in an instant, I turned around and pulled out my sword and stuck it on his neck, causing him to go back to kneeling. "Er, what I meant was. Since the fleet is about to leave, another person could be helpful, so maybe bringing me along could help you guys……" "I’d do that even without you telling me. Don’t you even think of running away from my side before we bring you to the military court." Bak Kut Teh gave a bitter smile without saying anything. After commanding my officers to tie him up, I too personally boarded the battleship and prepared to command my fleet, giving my desolate navy another boost of encouragement for victory. iii. Sacrifice Leading the fleet to sea, we quickly found the merchant ship that was surrounded by pirates. These pirates were extremely cunning; while there was only one warship on our side using wolves’ tactics, even though we had sufficient training, but in the end even two fists can’t defeat four hands. However, our allies which were in danger regained a (battle) morale because they received support. Under my command, we finally flipped the system and suppressed the opponent, winning the merchant ship time to retreat. After we got free time, I went to talk to the Captain of the ship who cried for help. "How did you bump into the pirates?" "They probably calculated that we would be here at this time so they planted an ambush, but luckily you all made it in time to save us. Thanks a lot! Since we have the upper hand now, we should just kill them in one swoop!" Using this chance to carry out an annihilation can be considered a God-given opportunity, but it is also something that can be done only when there are no other threats in the sea. But deliberately at this time, the thing that no one wants to see appeared. The pirate ships before us suddenly started to shake suspiciously, and before everyone’s shocked eyes, they attacked, destroyed and cut in half in a flash by a dark shadow under the water, and all the pirates ended up falling into the sea. They didn’t even have the time to call for help when they were dragged underwater by the dark shadow swiftly. Once the drowning bubbles started to disappear, the dark shadow swam over to us rapidly. "C-Colonel……! " "It’s a fallen angel. It’s not good to stay here for long, retreat……" "Ship report, Leafy Sea Queen has appeared at the back of the fleet!" "What, in a time like this!?" Rushing to grab the telescope at the stern to look, observing beneath the extremely unnatural waves in the distance, it really is the nightmarish figure of the Leafy Sea Queen. "Damn it, turn left, prepare to defend!" "Yes, sir!" After receiving orders, all battleships wound up their sails and adjusted positions, lining up their cannons to the wave splashes at the same time. "Colonel! Let me join in the battle too!" In that moment of tension, the one who was always sitting at the corner of the deck with his body still solidly tied up, Bak Kut Teh shouted. After a round of roars in unison, I came before him, held up my knife and cut through the ropes. "Oh oh, thank you for trusting me." "We’ll talk if you survive this…..All crew, block Leafy Sea Queen even if it costs you your life!" Driving a warship and charging against the legendary fallen angel in battle, even with an abnormal fierceness, it’s only for the chance of survival for my allies. About the real strength of the Leafy Sea Queen, I could only rely on guesses before, but until many warships were destroyed, and my ship be engulfed by the giant wave that it created, I had to believe in the scariness of this kind of power. At least I came to the conclusion, I can never be it’s enemy on the sea again…… iv. Pirate The battle ended…… We drove the fallen angel away from this region – with the expense of a huge sacrifice. The few food souls who managed to escape on to the lifeboat are crying, and even more have fallen into the sea during battle and has disappeared without a trace. "Don’t be too upset, at least there are still survivors." Bak Kut Teh did not run away during the chaos, but instead he rowed the lifeboat to save lots of food souls, including me. The battleship has completely sunk to the seabed, and there’s already no mood to care about things like arrests and trials, now him and I are only sitting face to face. "……You have a pretty open mind？" "My experiences from the past are probably more drastic than this, although saying that would be like tooting my own horn……Even with more tribulations, we can still find the brightest hopes in the worst of endings, if not then it would really be the end." "…..So this is the reason that you were stealing boats in the first place?" "What?" "To let……All food souls avoid this kind of suffering……?" "Of course that’s one of the reason, but the one that’s more horrifying is the source that made us have this suffering in the first place." "Humans?" Bak Kut Teh let out a bitter laugh, and then faced the direction of Glorivillle’s port. Above the sea level there, many sailboats started to appear. "That is……the merchant ship from before? Looks like they’re doing fine, that’s good……" "They’re not even that good." "……What do you mean？" While I was still asking Bak Kut Teh questions, the merchant ships were already headed towards where we are, but they didn’t stop to save us, instead they went forward much further, then stopped their boat, picked up their fishing guns, and shot at the sea. "What are they doing?" "Although you’re working for the navy, you don’t seem to know what you’re fighting for. " "What rubbish are you saying, can those pirate ships from Palata be fake?" "Of course those pirates are real, the navy risking their lives to protect the merchant ships from attacks is also real. It’s just that you don’t know what the end motive of this war is." It was hard for me to understand what Bak Kut Teh was saying. Seeing as I wasn’t speaking, he carried on talking. "I don’t know if you’ve heard before, have you heard that the royal court in Midgar once had a popular dish called “Wing of the Sacred Beast”?" "That, isn’t it because the whales that are used as ingredients is about to go extinct, added with the fact that the methods of producing it is too cruel causing it to be abolished by his majesty the king……if you put it that way then these bastards are……!?" "Just as you are thinking, they are actually here to hunt for whales, just to bring them to the tables of certain royal families. That’s because to these royals who are used to the habits of “royal family traditions”, the Wing of the Sacred Beast isn’t something that they can easily give up." "What you’re saying is, we’re here sacrificing so greatly, so many food souls……it’s only to……" "Mm, its only to fulfil the bellies of those royals." "………………" I don’t know how distorted my feelings are currently, but this kind of thing, just thinking about it is completely absurd, and needless to say, all these time the many food souls that we have sacrificed, they all had the conviction that they were fighting for Gloriville, but in the end it’s just……just…..! "Colonel? " "……Let’s go. " "Okay, let’s go to the military court or whatever, I’ve done my psychological preparations……" "No, let’s go rob these merchant ships." "Colonel?" "From today on, call me Leader……Even with more tribulations, we can still find the brightest hopes in the worst of endings, no?" It seemed like Bak Kut Teh wasn’t expecting my change of heart, so he had on a shocked expression for some time, and in the end he gave a relieved smile. "I didn’t know that you were a food soul who is so straight-forward." "If the reason for our sacrifices is just to satisfy the selfish desires of humans, then we should just live for ourselves, why do we care about the life and death of humans, or the destruction of civilisation, they should all go to hell!" I pulled out my sword and pointed it at the merchant ship, and shouted my resolve with a loud voice. "Let the humans regret in the nightmares of pirates!" v. Rum In the restaurant, the Master Attendant who is exhibiting his knife skills got a shiver down his spine. Pausing his knife and turning around to look, there appears to be someone in a navy uniform but calls themself a pirate known as Rum. "What are you looking it me for? Get to work!" "With your murderous aura, how would I dare to act rashly……" "Hmph, it seems that getting rid of this fellow then robbing this shop’s valuables is not easy." "Your lecture makes sense……but, can you not tell me your inner feelings to my face?" "To me, the interest of humans and the interest of food souls is just conflicting fundamentally, even if we have a contract between us, it still wouldn’t change the fact that there's conflicts in views between both parties.*" TN: I’m not sure what she means by “there’s you but no me.” If someone has a better translation of this part, please share it with me! Thanks! Looking at Master Attendant thinking of using the kitchen knife as a defensive weapon and getting into a defensive position, Rum started laughing. "Relax, at least you’re not the same as those humans." "Really?" "……The efforts that you have exhausted just to protect the food souls until now, do you really don’t have any consciousness about it?" "Oh, Oh! Yes yes yes, hey, look at this, everyone is apparent to each other, so the happiness rating of the food souls in my restaurant is so~ high!" "But I heard a rumour that for earning more money, you messed with quite a bit of the workload, like increasing the work time, or like calling like a rooster at the crack of dawn or whatever. " "I don’t even have enough time to sleep myself, who would I even find to call like a rooster, since when is that a thing!?" Seeing the angry expression of Master Attendant, Rum laughed joyfully. "If all humans were like you then that’d be great." "Huh?" "Nothing, quickly go back to work!" Category:Food Soul Story